1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tie-down devices. Particularly, the present invention relates to tie-down devices and systems for securing cargo. More particularly, the present invention relates to the connector elements of tie-down devices for securing cargo.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people choose to move cargo such as construction materials, home furnishings and the like themselves by employing pickup trucks, flatbed trucks, and the like. The mover loads the cargo onto the truck and then secures the cargo so the cargo does not move or fall out of the truck and be damaged. Most of this cargo is secured using lengths of cord or commercially available tie-down and strap systems such as ratchet straps.
A typical, commercially available ratchet and strap system includes a two-arm tensioning device that is used to tighten and to lock load-fastening straps or belts. The arms are pivotally mounted about a reel drum on which are mounted toothed discs which turn with the drum. Upon pivoting of the first arm, the strap or belt is wound onto the reel drum by the engagement of a first catch on the first arm with the teeth of the discs. A second catch on the second arm is provided to prevent, through its engagement with the disc teeth, turning movement of the drum in the opposite direction. The second arm includes a locking member arranged to releasably engage the first catch to prevent unintentional pivoting of the first arm after tightening of the belt. A special safety catch in the form of a projection is provided on the first arm to releasably retain the second catch in engagement with the disc teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,296,326 (2007, Madachy et al.) discloses a cargo tightener and strap collector. The tightener and strap collector includes a rotatable shaft provided on the lever portion of the cargo tightener. A slot is provided in the shaft so that the free end of a strap may be inserted in the slot and wound on the shaft to secure the strap. The strap ends typically employ J-hooks for attaching the straps to the truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,377,484 (2008, Williams) discloses a multi-functional ratchet and associated method. The multi-functional ratchet includes first and second bars with left and right axially opposed ends, respectively. Each bar is provided with a channel formed therein with a longitudinal length that is less than the longitudinal length of the bar. The device further includes first and second beams with axially opposed proximal and distal ends. The beams are pivotally attached to the bars. Each beam is provided with a channel formed therein with a longitudinal length that is less than a longitudinal length of the beam. A winding mechanism winds a strap about a central portion of the ratchet when the first and second beams are laterally displaced away from equilibrium. The winding mechanism is connected to the bars and the beams, respectively. The strap ends employ J-hooks for attaching the straps to the truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,231,693 (2007, Wilcox et al.) discloses a strap-tensioning device with tension indicator for anchoring a load to an anchor point. The device includes a strap, a base member having a pair of arms, a handle rotatably connected to the base member, a mechanism operated by rotation of the handle for securing the strap to the base member under a tension, an anchor for anchoring the base member to the anchor point, and a tension indicating device connected to the base member. Like the previously disclosed prior art, this patent only discloses the use of J-hooks connected to the ends of the straps for attaching to the anchor points.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,020,933 (2006, Chang) discloses a connector device for suspending straps. The connector device includes a base coupled to a strap and having a chamber formed between two side panels and having a curved slot formed in each side panel. A connector frame is rotatably secured to the base with an axle, a shaft is attached to the frame and slidably engaged in the curved slots of the side panels of the base. A latch is slidably attached to the frame to selectively lock the frame to the base. Hooks, and particularly, J-type hooks are shown connected to the ends of the straps.
Most truck beds include specific anchor points as well as a plurality of drain holes and the like. Ratchet and strap systems can be frustrating to use with these truck beds especially when relatively low-profile cargo such as flat goods needs to be tied down. The J-hooks are dimensioned so that they cannot always be easily connected to the truck or an anchor point and provide sufficient tie-down pressure to hold the cargo in place during transportation. The end hooks attach to the truck but often place the tie-down strap at a height above the truck bed that prevents the tie-down strap from properly securing the cargo. The drain holes and other potential anchoring points are inaccessible for use with conventional curved or looped hooks such as the J-hook 2, split hook 3, S-hook 4, or flat hook 5 shown in FIG. 12.
Therefore, what is needed is a strap and hook system that is attachable to a truck bed and/or anchor point that can securely fasten any cargo to a truck bed. What is also needed is an anchor point adapter that enables the use of conventional tie-down straps for securing low-profile cargo to a truck bed.